Total Drama Alternate Universe
by Corona09
Summary: In another dimension, there was a small city called Wawanakwa. For many years the people lived in peace until one day evil has risen and only one hero stood in their way. Warning: besides it has a splash adventure, may have fantasy violence, there will be a little romance. ((This is my first Total Drama fanfic, just so you know.))
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many years ago, Wawanakwa was once plagued with demons and monsters until one day a group of heroes called The Knights stood against them. Using their magic, they managed to banish the greatest evil the world ever faced. Since then the people of Wawanakwa have lived in peace. Fearing the great evil may return one day the heroes stood vigil, ready for anything. As the years go by, the existence of The Knights faded into fairy tales. But the secret the their powers are still hidden within the shadows.

Now, only one Knight still lives, searching for the one who will be worthy to become The Knight of this Modern Age. The question is...who?


	2. Female OC Profiles

**Name: **Angel Stone

**Age: **16

**Hair:** short, wavy dark golden blonde

**Eyes: **violet

**Skin: **slightly tan

**Figure:** slender

**Signature look:** a v-neck, 3/4 sleeve white and grey tie-dye top with a pink lotus symbol in the abdomen area, brown leather wrist bands, dark blue denim shorts, black leggings dark brown ankle boots.

**Place of Birth:** Manhattan, New York City, NY

**Hobbies:** Martial Arts, kick boxing, skate boarding, hockey, snow boarding, swimming, dancing, gymnastics, biking, roller blading, running, yoga, archery, writing, reading, painting, and drawing.

**Favorite Subject(s):** English, PE, and literature.

**Least Favorite Subject(s):** Math and Science

**Personality: **You'll have to figure out that one yourself.

**Name: **Kimberly Stone

**occupation: **medical doctor and mother

**hair**: long, black silky hair.

**eyes:** green

**signature outfit:** white peasant top with light brown pants and dark brown sneakers.

**hobbies:** aerobics, watching movies/tv shows made and listening to music from the 80's, and dancing.


	3. Ch 1 - Story of an Angel ((part 1))

One dark, starlit night, in the city of Wawanakwa, a group of juvenile delinquents were meeting up in the alley. "Okay, everyone ready?" The leader asked, all nodded in agreement. One them pulled out his toolbox and used them brake into a jewelry store. "Hurry up!" "Don't rush me!" They harshly whispered to each other. But then a voice broke their concentration. "Excuse me, incase you idiots can't read the sign? It's closed." They all turned to see a masked female figure holding a green glowing staff. "It's The Knight! Get her!" The leader yelled. They all charged at her, but she took all of them down with one swipe. They all fell over, including the leader, unconscious. "This is too easy." She said to herself. The sound of sirens was coming from down the street. The Knight jumped into air, landed on one of the rooftops, and dashed off into the night before they showed up.

**One Month Ago...**

Angel woke up to the sound of rock music on her clock radio. She hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Her mother walked in and opened the curtain letting in blinding sunlight. "Ah!" "Good Morning Angel." Angel sees her mom standing in front of her. "Mom, five more minutes please?" "No way. School starts within an hour. And I have to get to the hospital." She said as she walked out of Angel's room. "Blech!" She got out and headed for her closet to put on her outfit.

**~Flashback~**

"I cannot believe we are doing this." Angel said with a sigh as she stared out the car window watching the light rain shower hitting the window. "Now Angel, this move will be good for the both of us. Besides, you were born there." "Yeah, but as you may recall we moved to New York City when I was three. I don't remember the place and I have no friends there." "You will make new friends. Besides, it will be good for you to live in a nice, and safe community." Angel gave her mom an annoyed look. "You know it is safe in Manhattan." "You know what I mean. Anyway we're here, or should I say we're back?" She giggled. Angel groaned at her mom's lame joke. They continued driving until they reached their new house. It was two stories, creamy white, has bay windows, a porch with a bench, and partially covered with vines on the front. "Whoa." "See? Better than the apartment we used to live." "That still doesn't impress me." "You'll see, after a few months you'll fall in love with _Wawanakwa_." "I still think it's a silly name."

It was about a month since Angel and her mom moved to Wawanakwa. So far all they have done was unpacking and getting some back-to-school shopping done. All Angel could think of was New York City and how much she missed it. She even tried to decorate her room to make it more Manhattan, but it still didn't feel like home to her.

**~Flashback Ends~**

Angel and her mom arrived at _Wawanakwa High_. "Mom, I don't feel so good." "Nice try Angel." "Fine." She said as Angel hopped out of the car and pulled her red backpack over her shoulders. "Bye honey! See you after school!" Her mom called out and drove away. Angel took a deep breath and continued walking towards the building. On her way, Angel spotted something shiny sitting in the knot of an old tree. She took a closer look and found a moldavite amulet. Angel pulled it out and put it around her neck. _Maybe this will bring me luck. _She thought to herself as she looked at it and ran off.

She felt like a fish out of water the moment Angel stepped inside And fought her way through the large crowd of students. _So far so good._ But then Angel accidentally ran into someone and fell on the floor. "Ow!" She yelled as she rose up, moaning and feeling slightly disoriented. She hears an old man complaining. "Darn it! Watch where you are going!" "Who's there?" She called out because her vision was a bit blurry. "Oh man, I am so sorry, are you okay? Here let me help you up." A younger guy said. Angel's vision became clear again and sees a boy holding out a hand to her. He was tall, tan, has spiky dark brown hair, and wearing a greenish blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Angel took his hand and he helped up on her feet. "Thanks." "No problem. Let me guess, you're new?" She gave him a surprised look as though he read her mind. "Y-yeah, how did you know?" "I had that look on my face last year when I was the new kid. The name's Mike." "I'm Angel, do you know where..." "The Principle's office is? Yeah, it's at the end of this hallway." "Cool, thanks. Nice to meet you Mike!" Angel said as she dashed off to the principle's office. She couldn't help but take a quick look over her shoulder check the guy out. _Okay, I've only been here five minutes and already I met a cute guy. Not a bad way to start the first day of school._

After meeting with the principle, Angel headed straight for her first class, English. When she entered she spotted Mike talking to a girl sitting next to him with bright red hair wearing a pink flower clip. I'm guessing that's his girlfriend. She didn't know how she knew, it was a feeling, a very strong feeling. That and there was this glowing, pink pulsing energy around them. It felt like a fireplace. The teacher tapped on Angel's shoulder and pointed to an empty seat next to the girl with light blond hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a green sweater over a blue top, dark blue jeans, long purple stockings, and black loafers. She sighed and walked over to the empty chair. Is it Graduation day yet? But then Angel had a weird feeling. She looked over to see the green sweater girl staring at her. "Um...may I help you?" "Pardon me, my name is Dawn." "Oh, hey, I'm..." "Angel, I know." "How did you know my name?" "Your aura told me." _Oh boy._

As soon English class ended, everyone walked out the door. Angel stopped by her new locker to her stuff away, when she spotted that red headed girl getting picked on by one of the mean girls. "Come on Heather! Give it back!" She yelled at the tall girl was Heather wearing a skimpy outfit. She held up what looked like a medallion, and away from her victim. "Or what? You call your pathetic knight and shining armor to sick on me." She pointed at Mike who was held back by a couple of goons. Angel groaned and walked over to help. "Alright, party's over." She swiped the medallion from Heather and handed it to the helpless red head. "Here you go." "Hey!" "Hey is for horses. Now call off your dogs." Heather signaled to goons to release Mike. He fell with a light thud. "Let me guess, you're new?" "Let me guess, you're the so called boss?" Angel answered in a snappy way. Just before Heather was about to cream her, a goth girl stepped in and got in her way. "Stay out of this Gwen." "I will, when you stop messing with people." They looked at each other like they are about to have a cat fight. Angel backed away a bit because their was really intense, like tsunami intense. Fortunately, the bell rang for a five minute warning to all students to go to their next classes. "This isn't over." Heather said and they both walked away from each other. Angel sighed with relief. "Hey, thanks." The red head said. "You're welcome." She seems pretty friendly. Angel thought to herself. "I'm Zoey, Mike here told me about you. You seem pretty cool. You wanna have lunch with us later?" She smiled when Zoey extended an invitation, and said, "Sure."

**One week later...**

So far Angel has gotten used to her new school and was able to make a couple of new friends; Zoey and Mike. But they haven't really hung out outside of school yet. Was it because she wasn't ready yet? Or was it because they probably aren't really close?

Angel was on her way to meet Zoey and Mike for lunch at the cafeteria when she heard the sound of snickering coming from the air vent. She shook her head ignored it. But then without warning, a small blue goblin popped out! "What the heck?!" The goblin saw her and shrieked. "You! You! You see me?! You have the necklace?!" Then he attacked her. Angel grabbed the little booger and threw him against the wall. He burst into blue mist. "What?" She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't care. Angel kept on walking to the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later, Angel grabbed her lunch and sat down with Zoey and Mike. "Hey Angel, what happened to your hair?" Zoey asked with curiosity. "Oh, it's a long complicated story. Here's a better question. What this stuff?" She pointed to what looks like meatloaf, at least she hopes it is. "Chef Hatchet special." Mike answered. Angel shrugged in agreement. "Hey some of us are going to Wawanakwa Walkway later tonight." "The what?" "It's a mall, we go there every Friday night to kick off the weekend, you wanna come?" Zoey asked with slight eager trying not to pressure her. For a moment, Angel really felt included. "That does sound like fun. What t..." But the moment ceased when she saw Gwen walking into the cafeteria and a bucket of yellow paint appeared out of nowhere. She was covered head to toe. Everyone started laughing at her.

"Angel? What's wrong?" She snapped out of it when she heard Zoey's voice. "Wha? What?" "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Angel looked around and noticed no one was laughing. Was it all in her imagination? That's when Angel noticed a bucket of yellow paint sitting on top of the partilly opened door, and through the cafeteria door window she spotted Gwen about to enter. She rose up quickly and dashed toward the door. Everything around her was in slow motion, literally in slow motion. The minute Gwen pushed the door, the bucket tipped over but Angel pushed her out of the way in the nick of time. The painting poured all over her. It was just like what Angel saw, only this time she was the victim. Silence fell in the room. She did not know how, but she knew it would happen. Heather stepped out and saw what happened. She and her lackeys, who reluctantly participated in this prank, laughed at Angel. Everyone else just stared at her. She couldn't move a muscle, was it because of the humiliation or the fact she just had a psychic episode. "Angel? Are you okay?" Zoey asked her with great concern. But the shook up teen didn't say a word and ran out of the cafeteria, she kept running until she couldn't hear the cruel laughter.

Later that day, after Angel's mom picked her up and took her home, she laid down on her bed in a fetal position, wearing a pale pink bathrobe. She received a text from Zoey asking her if she's alright but she ignored it. Angel couldn't tell her how she knew about the paint because if she did she would become an outcast. Her mom came in to check on her. "Honey? Are you okay now?" "Mom, I got covered in yellow paint in front of everyone. What do you think?" "Angel, things will get better." "I know, that's why I wanna move back to Manhattan." "But sweetie, you barely gave this city a chance. And what about your new friends? Mike and Zoey?" "I hate it here! And they wouldn't care, they got each other, me not being here won't make a difference." Her mom sighed and said, "Angel, you can't let one bad day ruin your fun. Sometimes you gotta face your fears. It takes more courage to face them than letting them consume your life." But then her beeper vibrated and she took a quick look. "I gotta go, someone needs their appendix removed. We'll talk about it later." Just before she left Angel alone, she said one more thing. "You have the weekend to think about it. I'll accept whatever decision you make." She took off.

Angel waited until she heard her mom drive away. She got out of bed, put on some clean clothes, and stepped out. She walked around town until she sat down on the park bench pondering what is going on with this town, and why she was the only one who sees things that no one else doesn't. Angel felt as though a cruel joke or curse has been placed upon her. Suddenly she felt so etching creeping up behind her. "Oh, it's you. Dawn is it?" "Yes it is." "What are you doing here?" "I sense you are in trouble." Angel nodded. "By the way, what you have is a gift, not a curse." She rose up quickly when Dawn said that. "Wait, how did you know?" "I can see people's auras, and yours is very strong, unusually strong. Come, I would like you to meet someone." Ever curious Angel follows the strange girl to an antique shop. They both walked inside. "Master Shen, I brought Angel here to see you." "Master Shen?" An old man with a long grey beard walked out of the back-room wearing a dark green robe and said, "Ah, excellent work Dawn." Master Shen said. "Could someone please tell me what's going on here?!" "Angel, you are here because of fate. You see, you are a Knight."


	4. Ch 2 - Story of an Angel ((part 2))

"A What? No, I'm a New Yorker. Well, part New Yorker actually, my mom is half Canadian." Master Shen could tell Angel didn't believe him. "Have you heard of the Knights?" "Aren't they a bunch of dudes wearing metal and fight dragons or whatever." "Not those knights." Dawn whispered to hear. Master Shen spoke up. "The Knights were guardians that have protected the world from demons and other forces of evil. But there was one that nearly succeeded. Many Knights have failed except for one. You." "What? Me? I never fought a demon or whatever." "No, but in your past life you did." Angel was hoping this was some kind of reality show prank. "What does any of that have to do with me?" "You Angel are the reincarnation of one of the Knights who defeated the evil one." There as a long pause until Angel broke the silent by laughing out loud. "Is this some kind of joke?" But her laughter quieted down when she noticed the serious looks on their faces. "It is not." Master Shen answered. "Do you you have any proof." "Like I said before, your aura is unusually strong. So much purity. You fought a blue goblin which are tricky to take down, but not for a gifted Knight like you. Also, you have the ability to have visions like what happened at the cafeteria earlier today." "But most importantly the amulet." "So what? I found it in a tree." "No, that amulet found you. It helps amplify your powers." Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. First she gets humiliated at school, and now this. She became furious and yelled, "You know what? You people are crazy! I had of Wawanakwa and the people here!" Angel took off the amulet and threw it on the ground before she ran out the door. "Dawn, go after her." Dawn nodded to him, grabbed the amulet, and ran after her. Master Shen sighed and returned to the back room.

Later that evening, Angel was marching through the streets trying to get far away from Dawn as possible but she was able to catch up. "Angel! Stop! Why are you denying your destiny?" "Destiny? You guys are asking me to fight demons and monsters! And I have seen and read enough anime to know where it leads; lying to your friends and family, especially to your love interest, and making sacrifices!" "But this time it's different, if that day when the most evil force does return, and you defeat it, you could be free and finally live your life!" "What life?! It was taken from me the day my mom decided to move to Wawanakwa. I had a life back in NYC! Besides, why should I care..." Angel had that strange feeling and then gasped. "Angel what's wrong?" A bunch of police cars drove past them at high speed. Angel took off without saying a word and followed them. Dawn sighed and once again ran after her. They kept running until they saw a bunch of police cars parking outside of what looks like a mall. It was probably a hostage situation, but something was telling Angel that this is no ordinary hostage. She and Dawn climbed up the fire escape and crept up toward a skylight. Angel took a peek and sees Zoey, Mike, and Gwen with terrified expressions, surrounded by strange men wearing masks and weapons, just like in her vision. "You have to do something." Dawn said. "How? I can't just go down there, those things have weapons. I'm just a teenager." "Teenager with unlimited power." "Still, it's not like I can just put on a mask and cape." "Why don't you focus on your inner warrior." "What?" "Just trust me." Angel was going to say something but when she look back down and saw her friends in danger, she decided to go with it. "Okay, okay. I'll give it a shot." She closed her eyes and looked within. Her amulet began to glow. Angel looked at herself and said, "Whoa." She was silent for awhile, taking in all this amazement until finally Angel said, "Dawn, I need you to help me with some things."

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I was so scared when those guys showed up out of nowhere. They made us gather in the center like cattle. It felt like the end. I'm just glad Mike is with me. He quickly held me in his arms to make me feel safe. It was so romantic, but it wouldn't have been more romantic if we weren't hostages. "Let us go you jerks!" The tomboy with short blond hair and blue eyes who yelled at them was Jo, she always wears a dark grey jumper, grey sweat pants, and sneakers. When he looked at her, Jo gasped in horror. "N-never mind. Sorry." That was the first time I've seen Jo cower in fear. These captures must be really scary looking to make her cringe. I saw a couple of them whispering to each other. One of them kept looking at me. It made me really nervous. "It will be okay Zoey." Mikey whispered to me to softly and sweetly. I felt a bit better until one of them walked up to me; he was big, wearing a black pants and a charcoal coat with a hood that covered his face. "We'll use her." I did not like the sound of that.

The big guy reached his hand out to grab me, when Mike grabbed his wrist and yelled, "No! Don't you dare touch her!" Even though what he did was so heroic, it was also crazy dangerous because he made the big guy really angry. "Insolent worm!" He bellowed, grabbed Mike by the throat, pulled out a blunt object from his pocket, and raised it in the air to strike him with.

Just when I thought things were about to get dark, the lights went out. There was an eerie silence until I heard someone crashing through the skylight. It was a woman! Even though it was a bit dark, I could still make out what she looked like; a bit taller, confident, has long, fiery amber colored hair in a braid, wearing a white sleeves goddess-like tunic, a silver shoulder pad on her right shoulder, black shorts, a silver cincher wrapped around her waist, a silver mask, golden bracelets and matching armlets, and metallic mid calf boots. She landed on her feet in a heroic fashion and yelled, "Halt!" It was so amazing! It was like something out of an action movie or something. The captures looked at her with red, glowing eyes? Okay there was definitely something weird about them. She charged at them and took the big one out with just one punch. And then she summoned a glowing green Bo staff and used it to defend herself against those weirdos. While she flipped one of them over shoulder and tossed him across the hall, she turned to us and said, "Get out now! I'll hold them off! Just follow the stars on the ground! Now go!" We all ran off, away from the chaotic brawl. "What did she meant by stars on the gr...whoa!" Mike slipped and fell over. He gasped and began acting like Chester, one of his characters. "Darn these stars! Back in my day, stars belong in the sky!" "Wait! Look!" There was a long trail of stars leading to the back door. "Everyone! Let's go! Double time!" Brick bellowed. We all followed the trail of glow-in-the-dark stars and made it to the exit. But I am worried about that woman who came to our rescue, will she be okay?

**End of Zoey's P.O.V.**

Angel was surrounded by the remaining goons standing but when she took a closer look, she noticed something unnatural about them, almost demonic. "Seize the Knight!" One them said wearing a more decorative mask, probably the leader of this weird group. They all pulled put their weapons, ready to rumble. Time was running out and sooner or later the police will barge in. The last thing Angel needed was to play Q&A with the boys in blue. "Okay, let's end this!" The captures ran toward her at the same time hoping to take her down easily but she managed to summon all of her strength in the nick of time. Angel slammed her fist to the ground creating a powerful pulse causing them to fly across different parts of the mall. They moaned in pain. She heard some voices coming from outside. The police bashed through the door. "Freeze! The chief hollered. But by the time the lights were back on, all they could find were a bunch of unconscious men wearing strange masks.

Later that night, Angel, in her normal clothes, and Dawn returned to Master Shen's shop. "Thanks for the assist Dawn." "It's no problem. I have to admit, I didn't understand why you wanted me to cut the wires until you explained that whole glowing star trail." Angel smiles and they both giggled a little. They found Master Shen in the back room meditating. He smiled and said, "Hello Angel, I see you have successfully rescued your friends." Angel's eyes widened. "Whoa! How did you know?" "I can sense everything throughout the cosmos, plus it was on the local news." He said as he pointed to the tv showing a handsome man with five o'clock shadow and wind blown hair.

_"I am Chris McClain reporting live from Wawanakwa Walkway Mall, where a hostage situation recently took place. About fifteen minutes ago, the captures were mysteriously subdued and the hostages somehow were able to escape. According to a few eye witnesses, they claimed a woman came to their rescue. She was described as some sort of Demi goddess with incredible strength. Who is this hero? Where did she come from? And how did she mange to pull of this audacious, clean rescue? And is this the beginning of something awesome?! I will keep you updated on the exploits of Wawanakwa's newest hero. This is Chris McClain signing off."_

"I guess this is the part where you told me this is not good." "Yes and no, Wawanakwa needs hope child." Angel looked down at her feet slightly disappointed. "I still think you should find someone else Master Shen." "There is no one else." "I'm not staying here anyway, after that humiliation I went though at school I don't think..." But her sentence trailed when she sighed sadly. "It's up to you Angel, you could either return to your old life in New York City, or you should face Wawanakwa and be with the people who truly care about you." Dawn said. Angel had a pensive look on her face.

The weekend came and went, Zoey and Mike were waiting at the entrance hoping Angel will show up to school. But so far there was no sign of her. "She's not coming." "Don't worry Zoey, maybe she's running late." She sighed sadly. Just when they were about to head for class, they heard a car pull up. Mike and Zoey gasped when they saw a familiar face. "Bye mom." Her mom took off mouthing the words; love you. "Angel!" The happy redhead said as she gave Angel a hug. Mike was also smiling and said, "We thought you weren't going to show." "Hey I'm not gonna let a little paint ruin everything." "Hey Angel." Gwen said as she walked up to her. "Hey Gwen." "Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my butt back at the cafeteria last week, so thanks." The goth girl sincerely said. Angel smiled and replied, "You're welcome." "You know, my mom was right, I love Wawanakwa." Angel said with a slight giggle as she and her new friends walk off to class.


	5. Master Shen's Profile

**Name: **Master Shen

**Age: **unknown

**Hair:** short, light grey, and matching beard

**Eyes: **dark grey

**Signature look: **a dark green robe, a black top underneath, black pants and shoes.

**Place of Birth:** unknown

**Personality: **wise and calm. Fierce when the innocent is threatened. One in a blue moon he can be funny.

**other:** His relation to the The Knights remains a mystery.


End file.
